Pureblood or Mudblood?
by hope1090
Summary: Adopted at the age of 5, Hope knows no other family than the Malfoys. This is her first year at Hogwarts but with her in love with Harry Potter and her BROTHER? What is she going to do about this CHAMBER OF SECRETS fiasco at her school? FINISHED.
1. Out Of Place

**Ok... I hope all of you like this story, it's my first ever Harry Potter one so be nice// ;**

* * *

_**  
Pure-Blood or Mudblood?**_

**Chapter one **

"_Is she pure of blood?"_

"_Yes, we did some research on her mother and discovered that she is an heir of Salazar Slytherin."_

"_She'll do then."_

_A man leaned down and stared deeply at a small child._

"_What is your name girl?" He asked coldly_

_Silence._

"_Hope…"_

_The man's eye gave twitch but no other emotion showed._

"_Well, HOPE, from now on your name will be Hope MALFOY!"_

* * *

Hope opened her eyes. It was dark. _Of coarse it's dark!_ She thought. _I've got no windows._ Silently, Hope slipped out of bed; letting her self stare at an old run down mirror across from herself. She didn't look much like the rest of her family, dirty blond hair almost a shade of pale brown, bright green eyes, only slightly developed- yeah. She really did not look ANYTHING like her family, or her brother, Draco Malfoy. 

Draco was about a year old then Hope and the most elegant man ever. Slicked back blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and sexy- he was every thing that she wasn't.

"Oi! Get up, lazy!" Hope could hear Draco's voice from all the way down on the first floor. She sighed and in minuets was rushing down a carpeted staircase.

"I'm up, I'm up big brother."

Malfoy Jr. sneered at his adopted sister.

"Don't call me that! It's Draco to you- No, SIR Draco!"

Hope rolled her eyes and replied in a sarcastic tone, "So sorry SIR Draco."

He was just about retort back but as he began to open his mouth, Lucius Malfoy entered the parlor room.

"Children don't bicker, we have lots of stuff planed ahead and I do WISH to have over and done with." He turned to face his daughter. "Hope you and Narcissa are to go shopping for your first year supplies- Draco with me."

With that both Lucius and Draco left the room.

Narcissa smiled down at her adopted daughter. She had always wanted a second child and a girl too so when Lucius brought up the idea of adopting a child so as to make the Malfoy's seem more… er… _charitable_.

"Well then," she said, "shall we?"

Mrs. Malfoy took Hope's hand and they both vanished.

* * *

The two female Malfoy's appeared in front of Ollivanders, Hope looked slightly shaken. She had never liked Apperating much. 

"I'll go buy your cloak, and cauldrons- oh and do you want a cat or an owl?" her foster mother asked.

"Cat. Draco and I can share his owl."

Narcissa beamed down at Hope, and with a swish of her black cloak, left Hope to do her half of the shopping.

_That leaves me to buy my wand and books._

"The wand first." Hope muttered as she opened the door to Ollivanders.

"Good morning," said a soft voice. Hope jumped, letting the door slam shut.

An old man was standing before her, his wide, pale eyes shinning like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Er, hi… I'm-"

"I know who YOU are dear. Hope Malfoy, no? Your father told me that you were coming some time today." He said as he cut her off.

"Yes, I am Hope Malfoy um… I'm left handed by the way…" Slightly intimidated by Ollivander, Hope took a small step away from him.

"Yes, well let's see what I can do for you!"

Smiling, the old man vanished behind the counter- only to appear seconds later. Ollivander handed Hope a wand. "Try this one. Maple. Dragon hearstring. Ten and half inches. Hard and swishy. Give it a whirl."

Hope looked at the wand then gave it a flick. A neighboring plant exploded in burst of flames.

"No, no," Ollivander snatched the wan from her hands and replaced it with another. "How about this one? Oak and Phoenix feather, twelve inches. Very light- no not that one ether." Again Ollivander snatched the piece of wood out of her hand.

"Tricky, tricky… just like him."

"Like who?" Hope asked him. But her words fell on deaf ears, for the old man had scuttled away behind the counter.

She could hear him say, "no, no defiantly not!" or "hmmmm… maybe- no not that one." Finally he reappeared, brandishing a very black skinny wand.

"I think I've got it this time. Try it! Ten and a quarter inches long. Yew. Light and swishy. Unicorn hair…"

Hope took the wand from his hand and instantly felt her body fill with warmth.

"PERFECT!" the wand maker cried.

Once he calmed down, Hope paid for her wand (five gold Galleons and six silver Sickles,) and left to buy her books. _Let's see what's on the list?_ Hope pulled out her school-shopping list. It read as the following:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZADRY**

Uniform- _Mom's getting that, CHECK!_

Course books- _ok let's see what we've got…_

-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

-A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot

-Magical Theory, by Adalbert Waffling

And so on and so forth (most of the other books were by some guy called Gildory Lockheart.)

"Gildory Lockheart… funny name." She muttered to herself.

The bookshop was overflowing with middle-aged witches. It made it very difficult for Hope to move about. _Wonder what's all the commotion about?_ Hope thought as she tried to fight her way through the crowd.

"Hope? What are you doing here?" That voice! Hope turned around to see her foster brother standing behind (A/N: or would that be in front?) of her.

"Draco!"

"That's SIR Draco!" He told her in a firm voice. "Where's mum?"

By now the crowd were moving again, pushing Hope father and father way from her foster brother. Fighting against the middle aged women; she FINALLY made it to where her brother was on the book-shop staircase.

"At… gasp… er, buying cloaks, my stuff… er… yeah…"

Draco gave her a disapproving look.

"Don't slouch! That's what Mudbloods do."

Hope straightened her poster. "Yes, sorry…" She hate the word Mudblood, for some reason it made her fell… upset and alone every time some one used that word- but she never told her family this. Never. Not in a century would she EVER tell them this. It would be… un-Malfoy like. Draco gave her a small sneer.

"You should be!" This angered Hope. She was about to yell something back at the blond but with a wave of his hand Hope shut her mouth.

"Look."

A man was pulling a boy in front of the bookshop crowd, his forget-me-not-blue robes swished back and froth as he shook the young boys hand vigorously. Malfoy looked disgusted at this scene, Hope on the other hand could not peel her eyes away from the boy. Black untidy hair, bright green eyes much like her own, a confused look on his face. _He's GORGUES!_ It was love at first sight for Hope.

He finally pulled away from the older wizard and was making his way back to his friends who where oddly enough; standing right underneath them.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco said viciously to the boy.

_Potter? THE HARRY POTTER!?! No, no! The one guy I fall head over heals with is the one may family hates!!!_ "FAMOUS, Harry Potter," _Yeah… I'm screwed! _"Can't even go into a BOOK-SHOP without making front page." Draco's voice was cold and icy as he spoke to the Boy-Who-Lived. Hope wanted to jump in and say something- to defend Harry (though she did not truly know him, she loved him!) But for her sake she stayed quiet. One wrong word and father would punish her, so being unable to do a single thing; Hope came her trap shut. _I'll just stand here and pretend I don't know Draco- yeah that works! That REALLY works…_

"Leave him alone, he didn't want any of that!" A small girl near Harry had now spoken up. Her hair was _quite_ the shade of red.

"Look, Hope, Potters got a girlfriend." Draco gave a small laugh at his joke then turned on Hope, expecting her to laugh along with him. _Crap… just what I DIDN"T want to happen!_

"Uh… er… I… um…" Hope stuttered as she tried to form words. While she was trying to do so task, two other kids joined the fry and now had decided to speak up. One was a boy (probably the little red heads brother. Their hair color was extremely identical,) and one was a girl with frizzy brown hair.

"Look who's talking Malfoy! You've got your self a girl too!" said the flaming red headed boy.

Hope would have bet all the money in Gringotts that she and Draco turned the same shade of fuchsia red.

"She's my-"

"He's my-"

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

The whole company starred at the two Malfoys in shock. Harry was the first one to speak,

"She… uh doesn't look like- I mean- her eyes and- er no… - you never told us you had a sister!"

There was silence, or as much silence one could get in an over crowded bookshop with middle witches acting like insane fangirls. Draco muttered something about being about her being adopted before both families arrived at the scene.

"Well, well, well… Arthur Weasley."

The voice belonged to Mr. Malfoy. He clapped his hands on Draco's and Hope's shoulders; squeezing them _very_ tightly. _This won't end well…_Hope thought. How right she was; for not long after the conversation started a fight broke out between Lucius and Mr. Weasley. "Get him, dad!" The twins cried (who also deiced to join in the fun by watching the two grown men wrestle back and forth.) When said fight ended, Lucius Malfoy got a black eye. Mr. Weasley got off with a cut lip. Hope sighed and helped her father to his feet; pulling Mr. Weasley off him as she did so.

Lucius snarled at his daughter and ripped his arm away from her.

"Here girl- take your book- it's thee best your father can give you!" he threw a book back at the little redhead and turned on his children. "Hope, Draco! We are leaving!"

Draco quickly followed his father; Hope stayed behind to make sure that Mr. Weasley was ok. "Sorry…" she muttered then scurried of to find her family. As she hurried away she could hear some one saying; "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, every one knows that- no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter- bad blood-" Hope refused to hear the rest. _They don't even know me and they already hate me!_ Trying her best not to cry, Hope raced off to find her foster family-which didn't take to long. They stood outside the wizarding bookshop. Her father did not look to be in the brightest of moods.

"Why didn't you come when I CALLED?" Lucius asked Hope in a cold tone.

"…Getting my books… I left them…" she mumbled, her head hanging low.

He sneered at her for a moment longer before turning his head to face Narcissa.

"I'll deal with you later," His voice was low, so low that only Hope was able to hear his threat. She tried her best not to flinch.

In the Malfoy family things went as the following: Lucius was first in commend- the king of castle, Narcissa next in commend, followed by their son, Draco… DOBBY was probably a higher rank AND treated better then her! Hope… yes she was the lowest ranking thing that could EXIST in their house (other then half-bloods that was.) If she EVER did anything _un_-Malfoy like, she was punished. Hope knew what was in store for her when they returned to the Malfoy Manor… the Cruciatus Curse. She gulped, praying that maybe nothing would happen. That she would have to fell the pain again.

"Come," Mr. Malfoy said coolly. "Let's leave these Mudblood ridden streets."

* * *

Cries of pain echoed throughout the chamber room. One might she was used to such pain, that this wouldn't affect her. But pain in general hurts you- no matter what. 

"You disgrace Salazar and you disgrace me!"

Draco and Narcissa knew nothing about these punishments; no one knew… no one would ever know.

"Beg for the Dark Lord's mercy, little girl!"

It went on for hours, her cries of pain and plea falling upon deaf ears. Hope's body ached; she could barley stand when it ended.

"Off to bed," Lucius said in a cold voice. "And you can forget about supper. Go. You know the way."

Hope stumbled up a flight of stone steps. Her legs gave out twice, causing her fall half way back down the flight of steps. It took the girl over an hour just to get to a small wooden oak door.

"_My sins are forgiven…_"

The door swung open, revealing small green bedroom. Hope starred at her bed, it looked small then usual. She shrugged it off and before she knew it, she had walked over to her bed and just plane crashed there. "Ow…" _I shouldn't have helped him… I should never had said sorry…_

Muttering silent curses to herself, Hope never herd her bedroom door being opened, (the one she had enter now blended it's self back into the wall.)

"What's wrong with you? Mudblood got your tongue?"

Hope opened one eye; Draco started right back into it. She muttered something about being tired.

"Liar…" she was surprised to hear this response, but still she said nothing. Draco sneered at her. "Fine be that way, don't tell me what's wrong!"

He spun on his heals and slammed the door on his way out. Hope starred at the door, her eyes filling to the brim with tears. _I wish I could tell you Draco… I wish I could tell you every thing…_

_**END OF FIRST CHAPTER**  
_

* * *

Yeah! I hoped you liked it... yeah this is only the first part. When I first wrote this it was 11 pages long, then I typed it up and it came out only 7 pages long- not fair!!! I worked hard on it- then again I did cut a sence out so... yeah... I HOPE it was good, please leave NICE comments! _  
_


	2. The Sorting Hat

_**Pure-Blood or Mudblood?**_

_Chapter two _

_The Sorting Hat_

The weeks passed by slowly, dull raining days plagued London and the rest of the United Kingdom. On the day the Hogwarts Express was to depart the weather took a turn for the worse. Hail, the size of gnomes rained down from the sky. Hope started out of parlor window and gave a full hearty sigh. _Odd weather we're having… _She thought. _Then again… is any NOT odd when you're a witch?_ She shrugged it off and headed for the dinning room, where she was to meet her family and exactly 10:35 sharp! When Hope reached the extravagant parlor room she found the rest of her family waiting for her there. Her Father gave her a cold look before saying, "Your late!"

"Sorry… er… last minuet packing…" well that was slightly true. She had nearly forgotten to pack her secret photo stash. Over the past days, Hope had been collecting any pictures she could find of Harry Potter in the Daily Prophet. So she had gathered six so far- though at one point she did have seven. She still wondered where it had vanished.

Lucius gave her one last cold glare before turning on his son. "Draco your stuff has already been sent done. Dobby has seen that yours AND Hope's luggage gets on the train safely." Draco nodded his head in under standing.

"Yes, father."

Hope sneered at him the second Mr. Malfoy turned his back on them. Draco sneered right back at her. _Suck up!_ She thought in annoyance as her mother, Narcissa Malfoy, took her hand. "Ready?" She asked and before Hope could respond, they popped and were gone from the room.

There came a small 'pop' and Hope fell right over. Narcissa smiled and helped her daughter to her feet.

* * *

"Ok, honey?" 

Hope nodded her head. Another 'pop' sound and Draco pushed past her, heading for platform 9 and 10. She followed her foster brother; parents bring up the rear. They stopped in-between platform nine and ten, Draco smiled, and walked right through the wall. Hope starred at it in disbelief before deciding to follow him through the make believe wall.

"Bye mum! Bye father." Hope waved one last time before walking straight threw the bricks and onto the magical platform. Draco was already boarding the Hogwarts Express by the time she had managed to fight her way through the crowd.

"Hurry it up!" He said to her

Hope nodded and hopped up on the train. "Come." Draco said in a demanding voice. She nodded her head and followed her older brother throughout the compartments of train till hey got to the middle where Draco's friends were waiting for him a compartment.

"Hope this Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle, Crabe this is my little sister Hope." The two boys nodded at her, she nodded back. _I already hate them._ Hope took at seat next to her brother not wanting to sit next to his little minions. Crabbe winked at Hope. She returned it with a rather rude gesture. He dropped it there.

For the of the train ride to Hogwarts, Draco and his friends spent most of the time dissing Potter and his 'Mudblood' friends. Hope tried her best to ignore the conversation, which was until Draco started to talk about her. "Yeah, Hope can be stupid at times-" Hope rounded on her brother.

"WHAT did you just say?!?" She was really pissed now "At least I wasn't STUPID enough to walk into a door this summer!" Draco's face flushed slightly at this come back, he dropped the subject there. Hope snarled at him got up and left the compartment of the train. "I'm moving." Was the last thing she said before slamming the door shut. Draco starred at the door. "What's her problem?" Goyle asked. Draco shrugged. "Sisters…"

* * *

Hope walked throughout the train, trying to find a free compartment. It wasn't until she got to the very end that she found one. Two girls were sitting there; Hopes eye's widened when she realized who they were. They too had now noticed Hope's presents and gaped at her standing before them. 

"I/we saw you in the book shop!" They all cried at once.

Hope flushed slightly and bent her head down so they couldn't see. "Is it… er… ok for me to sit with you two? My brother was… um… being annoying so I… well… left…" She kept stuttering as she tried to form words. The two girls looked at one another, then back at Hope. The small redheaded girl smiled and nodded. Hope couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "I'm… er… Hope Malfoy by the way…" She said as she sat next to a frizzy-brown-haired girl.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to er… meet you. This is Ginny Weasley." Ginny waved at Hope. "So… is it your first year here?" Hermione asked trying her best to start a conversation. Hope nodded her head.

"Yeah, it is- but it's Draco's second year so he acts like he's a know-it-all around me a lot." Hope sighed and shrugged. "Brothers, what can you do?" Ginny giggled, her red hair falling in front of her face.

"I can understand I have over five of them." _Ouch._ "It's not that bad…" but her words didn't sound too convincing to Hope but she shrugged it off. They talked for hours, the three of them. Both girls rather liked Hope a lot and Hope enjoyed talking with them. They chattered away so fondly that in no time at all they reached their destination.

All three girls had got off the train when Draco spotted them. He strode over to his sister, took her by the arm and pulled her away. "What are you doing? Are you _trying_ to make friends with _those_ Mudbloods?" Hope yanked her arm away from Draco; he started at her with shock. "Their a lot nicer to me then you ever were!" Hope gave her brother a strong shove and walked off with rest of the first years, leaving Draco lying on the ground. _What did I just do?_ Draco thought as he watched his sister leave with the rest of the first years. _What in Merlin's name did just I do?_ Malfoy cursed under his breath then got up, turned his back to the young ones, and followed the second years to the carriages.

* * *

Ginny could tell Hope was mad. She sat, cross-legged and silent throughout the whole boat ride. _I wonder what's wrong with her? She was fine until Malfoy came and… oh…_ The youngest Weasley finally understood Hope's anger but what could she do about it? Ginny scooted closer to the adopted Malfoy and gave her a hug. Hope didn't return it but Ginny could tell it was making her fell better. "Thanks…" she muttered as she sat back up, whipping away what might have been tears. "Thanks Ginny." It was silent the rest of the ride.

* * *

The castle was even more amazing on the inside then the outside. Hope stared at the throng of people sitting among the tables. There was Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Hope was currently praying to any god that might listen to her pleas. _Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin- I want to be different from my brother! I want to be seem as me! Not him!_

"Colin Creevy." Professor McGonagall called. A young boy stood up and a dust old hat was placed on him. "GRYFFINDOR!" It cried. The boy seemed pleased and went to the Gryffindor table were he was patted on the back and congratulated. Hope kept praying as they read the names off. _Not Slytherin! Not- oh and not Hufflepuff ether, please!_ The list was on L's now.

"Miles Lizz." A short plump girl stood up from the crowd and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was too placed on her head, and then there came aloud- "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Huffle's cheered and welcomed her to their group.

"Hope Malfoy."

The room went silent. Whispers could now be herd from every end of every table. "Did she Hope MALFOY?", "I thought Malfoy was an only child.", "Hope… what a weird name…" _Hey! It's not THAT weird!_

Hope took a big gulp of and air and walked forward. It seemed to her that the whole room was starring at her with intense glares. She sat down at the hat was placed on her head.

"_Difficult… very difficult. You're not like your brother at all. Hmmm! What's this? You're adopted, eh? But you ARE a direct descendant of Slytherin… hmmm… where to put you?..." _Hope's praying increased.

"Not Slytherin… I want to be different!" She muttered so as only the hat could hear.

"_Not Slytherin… hmmm I don't think you would have done well in that house EVEN if you are his heir… Better be…_ GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor house cheered but with some unsureness, the rest of the house just stared and muttered to one another. Hermione and Ginny welcomed her with open arms, others simple muttered congrats.

"I can't believe we're in the same house!" Ginny cried as she hugged Hope tightly.

"Yeah, well me either." Something in the back of Hope's mind told her that father wasn't going to be to pleased about this.

"Oh Hope I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said when she got a chance to hug her new-found-friend. "You must be so happy!" Hope nodded her head this, she was a 'little' transfixed on the boy across from her. _Harry…_

"Congratulations. Welcome to Gryffindor… er… sorry I don't remember your name." Harry said awkwardly to her. Hope smiled and shrugged it off.

"My name's Hope… Hope Malfoy!"

Harry smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you Hope, I'm Harry Potter."

And for the first time in Harry's life some one did not look directly at his scar. _She's different,_ Harry thought as he watched Hope introduce herself to the rest of the house. _She's VERY different!_

* * *

_Author: Yeah... I hoped you all liked this chapter- oh and because I forgot to say this in the first chap, I. OWN. NOTHING... Well I own Hope Malfoy and Miles Lizz but that is it really... FOR NOW  
_


	3. This Just Get's Better and Better NOT!

**Chapter Three**

**This just gets better and better… NOT!**

**  
**

Hope still could not believe her newfound luck. Gryffindor! She- a Malfoy had gotten into Gryffindor! She had been so happy and excited that she hadn't slept a wink last night; her eye's showed the lack of sleep too, for it had seemed there was a gigantic party being thrown for Harry and Ron who it seemed, crashed a car into a tree trying to get back to Hogwarts. It wasn't until two AM in the morning that she had fallen asleep- only to wake up what seemed seconds later. _I would enjoy sleeping,_ Hope thought as she put on her Gryffindor colored tie. _If I were awake to enjoy it._ Hope looked at her self in a pocket-sized mirror; Draco had given it to her on her 6th birthday. _Draco…_ Hope threw the mirror aside, it land on the ground and shattered into thousands of little piece.

"Oh no!" She bent down and started to pick up the pieces of the shattered glass. "What have I done…" it was useless to pick them up, each shard just tried to cut her each time she tried pick it up. _Stupid magic! _Hope cursed silently and simply walked away from her mess. _I'll clean it up later… Ow! One of the shards must have cut my finger._ The cursing continued until Hope reached to bottom of the stairs where Ginny sat in a red, plushy, looking sofa. The Weasley girl looked up at her and smiled.

"Ready then?" Ginny asked Hope as she got up from the comfy looking sofa and strode over to Hope.

"Yeah, you?" Ginny nodded and both girls left for the Great Hall. Nether talked the whole way; both were way too excited for words.

The hall was full of wizards and witches, every one sat at their house table, never once turning to have a simple 'hello, how are you?' conversation. It was normal, houses kept to themselves, students kept to the houses, it was just as simple as that- though a few Huffle's and Slytherin's starred at them. They ignored to stars and sat down at their table next to Ron Weasly (Ginny's older brother,) Hermione, and the Boy-Who-Lived- not to mention the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"Mor'ing!" the twins said as they each took a bite out of bacon.

"Morning Fred and George." The twins glared at Hope.

"I'm George- HE'S Fred!"

Taken back by this Hope apologized. "Er, sorry…"

"Only joking," Fred said. "I'm really Fred!"

"And I'm George!" George said.

Ginny giggled and Hope rolled her eyes. "Must you do this to me EVERY time I see you two?" she asked as she gulped down a pint of Pumpkin Juice. "Yep!" The twins said to her then, much like their younger brother, continued to eat. Well… more of wolf-done then eat. The foster Malfoy gave them one last angry look before turning her attention back to food.

Her first day at Hogwarts was going pretty well so far. The rest of the Gryffindor's had soon expected her once Hermione and Ginny explained every thing to them- though it seemed Ron, Ginny's older brother, did not like her very much but Hope shrugged it off. _You win some you lose some._ There came aloud screech, every witch and wizard looked up to see hundreds of owls poring into the Great Hall. Brown ones, black ones, a few snowy white ones too, soared down upon the children, letters falling into their grubby hands as the owls let go of their parcel. Hope took notice that Draco's (and her's) owl was perched on top of his arm, brandishing what looked like a big bag of sweets and a red letter. _Oh no…_ Hope thought as she watched her brother leave his seat and head in her directions. If Draco was showing any contempt he had for the Gryffindor's, he was hiding very well, for he only held a small frown on his face.

"For you…" He muttered and handed Hope the bright red letter.

It was also a coincidence that Ron had to received a red letter. Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, accident-prone boy let out a loud gasp at the sight of the pieces of parchment.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked Neville.

"My father/ my mother… sent me a Howler." Hope and Ron said in unison.

"You better open it," Neville told them in a timid whisper "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and-" he gulped "it was horrible."

Hope starred at her letter for a bit longer, knowing only to well what would happen if she opened it. _Oh god… Here goes…_ "Er… I'll open mine first…" she muttered. With a loud gulp Hope opened the letter, the next second a deafening shriek filled the hall, shaking bits of dust from the ceiling.

"**HOW DARE YOU BRING SUCH FILTH AND DISHONER TO THE MALFOY NAME! GRYFFINDOR, OF ALL THE NERVE! FILTH! SCUM-**"

Lucius Malfoy's yell filled the castle, shaking every thing from plates to students. Harry was covering his ears, praying that he would still be able to hear after the rant was over. Hope did her best to sink out of hiding and to make matters worse, half way through her dad's rant Ron's burst into flames and his mothers voice now join in with Mr. Malfoy's yelling.

"**STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT UNTILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU-**"

"**THE SHAME I WILL HAVE TO FACE AT WORK, WHAT WILL I TELL THEM?!? THAT MY DAUGHTERS IN GRYFFINDOR?!? I'LL BE A LUGHING STOCK!-**"

"**LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT-**"

"**I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU NEVER WALK AGAIN- YOU'LL BE IN SO MUCH PAIN! FILTHY MUDBLOOD!!!**"

"**- STRAIGHT BACK HOME!**"

Hope and Ron started at the letters as they ripped themselves to pieces right before their very eyes; the Great Hall was filled with silence then every one burst into laughter at Ron's Howler, the Slytherin's laughing the loudest of them all. Hope glanced over Ron (who was at the time trying to sink as far as he could under the Gryffindor table.) She saw that her brother was not among the 'snakes' laughing at her and (mostly) Ron's Howlers. _Draco…._ Thankfully the laughter did not last long, as Professor McGonagall told them on _very_ kindly 'to please shut _UP!_' The head of Gryffindor passed out their first term schedules to every one.

"First years," she told them all in a strict tone "it would seem that this year we, the teachers of Hogwarts, are finding our selves a little over worked so this year are going to try something new-" everyone gave her a questioning look "this goes for the rest of the houses, all 1st and 2nd years will be having classes held tighter- do I make my self clear?" every house nodded their head. "Good……………… well what are you all still doing here? Go to your classes!"

* * *

Past lunch later that day, Hope, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were down by the lake, Hermione had decided to spend the day reading and had buried her head within _Voyages with Vampires_…. Again. Hope's newfound crush and Ron sat behind her talking about Quidditch. This went on for a while, Hope starring at the murky water, drifting of into her own little world- where she and Harry were very much in love. She sighed and suddenly became aware that a very small boy with mousy hair was watching them. He starred at Harry in a very stalker like way- not the sexual stalkers the 'Omg! She a star lefts stalker her until she gives us an auto graph,' kinda way. Harry's right eye twitched slightly.

"Er, can I help you?" he asked the boy now noticing that he was caring a Muggle camera around his neck. There was a bright flash and Harry swore that the whole world had turned red.

"Ok, Harry? I-I'm Colin Creevey," he took a few steps forward and shook Harry's hand vigorously "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think- would it be all right if- can I take your picture... again?" asked hopefully.

Harry starred at his friends with a questing look, Hermione was still reading her book and Ron just shrugged. Potter turned to Hope and she said, "Why not? Could be fun… I've never seen a Muggle camera before…" she added the last bit to herself.

" Could ya sign it too!?!" Creevey was really going over bored on this whole picture thing.

"I.. er…-" Harry started but was cut off by loud and scathing voice.

"_Signed photos_? You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?" Draco Malfoy's voice echoed throughout the courtyard of the school grounds. He pushed Colin to one side, his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle nearly stepped on the poor kid as the followed their leader. A small crowd had started to gather, wondering what all the commotion was about. _Draco… I'm… Going…. TO KILL YOU!!!!_ Hope screamed in her mind as she watched him near her and Harry.

"Everyone line up!" Draco roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed autographs!"

That was the last straw, the straw that broke the camels back. Hope lost it! She, without warning, stood up and smacked her brother hard across the face. The crowds gasped loudly when he fell to the ground, clutching his newly redden cheek.

"WILL YOU NEVER SHUT UP!?" Hope yelled at him. "YOU PIECE OF FLITH LEAVE ME AND EVERY ONE ELSE ALONE- YOU ROTTEN TO THE CORE PIECE OF SLIM!"

Draco starred at her. Never once in his whole life had she yelled at him like this, it was… uninviting for him to her such thoughts from her.

"I-" he started but Hope cut him off.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR ECUSE! JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Panting for air, Hope calmed down, now realizing what she had just said to the only thing she had for a brother. _What did I just say?!?_ She could fell the crowds piercing gaze stare hard at her. She wished they would stop.

Draco just sat there on the ground; the reality that she had just told him off had not hit him yet. The Hogwarts grounds were silent, no one said anything, and somewhere of in the distance they could hear Hagrid cutting up pieces of wood for his fireplace in his tiny hut.

_She hates me now… she… hates… no… I…_ Nothing seemed to make sense to Draco any more; to him the world had just turned upside down. _She hates me… yes… she really does hate me now- good one Malfoy… you just screwed it up with the girl you love_. The last word hit Draco like a killing curse. _Love I don't…._ that was the NEXT realization to hit him hard on. He was in love with his sister. For the next few minuets he tried to tell himself that he was wrong, that he was just shocked by what she had said, that… _That I'm in love with her… I'm in love with… my own sister!_ He thought he might throw-up. The thought of him loving his sister sickened him. _Incest! That's incest!_ He told himself but another half of his mind spoke up now. _But she's REALY your sister is she?_ Draco thought this over for another moment, still no one in the crowd moved or said anything. _I'm not in live with my sister then… I'm in love with… Hope!_ Draco looked up at Hope, she simply starred back at him, her eyes showed no emotion through their bright greenness.

"Draco… I, er…" Hope was stuttering, trying her best to form a sentence- or even a word! "I… I'm…" she couldn't bring herself to say any more.

Draco looked away, now deeply lost in thought.

"Draco…."

"I'm fine…" he muttered, getting to his feet "I'm…. fine…."

Malfoy glanced over his shoulder, Hope looked like she was on the verge of tears. Not knowing what to do he simply turned around and gave her a small hug.

"Sorry about everything…" he murmured. "Crabbe, Goyle… let's go."

_Why?_ He asked himself as he and his cronies walked back up to the castle. _Out of all the girls in this school I have to fall in love with and it's the one that just happens to hate me!_ He felt so…. Sad. Draco had to hide his face from Crabbe and Goyle so they couldn't see the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. _Well it could be worse,_ he thought as the trio approached the Slytherin common room entrance. _I could be in love with Granger._

* * *

_WOOHO! I hoped you all liked this one! And who ever said that Hope was going to get a Howler- you were right! More comming soon! _


	4. If I Hear Voices Everywhere

**Chapter Four**

**If I hear Voices Everywhere, Does That Mean I'm Going mad?**

* * *

"_Come… come to me… Let me rip you… Let me tear you… Let me kill you…_" 

Hope gave a loud shriek, her books made contact with the stone ground, their loud crashing sound echoed throughout the corridors. Ginny gave a small mouse-like jump and turned to see if her friend was still intact.

"What's the matter?" She asked, her red hair falling into her face as she picked up Hope's schoolbooks. "Something wrong Hope?"

Hope Malfoy looked around the hallway; no one was there but Ginny and herself. Puzzled, she took her books back from the youngest Weasley and asked, "Did you hear that voice?" Ginny shock her head, her long red lock, flying in every direction as she did so.

"No… only the sound of your cry and your books… why? Did you hear something?"

A single part of her mind screamed 'DON"T TELL HER!!!' _But why shouldn't I?_ She asked herself as they started to walk down the corridor, _why shouldn't I tell Ginny- she's my best friend!_ Her other half of her mind was silent for a moment then it spoke up again. _Cause hearing voices usually means one is going insane._ "Oh." Hope muttered softly. _Yeah, best not tell any one then…._

"Hey Ginny what's our next-" Hope turned around to ask her a question, but Ginny was gone. "… Ginny?"

Suddenly, the corridors seemed much bigger and more frightening then before, without her friend her side every thing seemed so much bigger then Hope was. "This isn't funny Ginny!" She called out. No one answered her calls, not even a snicker of mirth could be herd. "Hello…. Is any one here?"

More silence. Unnerved by all of this, Hope took flight and began to hurry down the corridor at a very fast pace, calling out her friend's name as she went. "Ginny? Please- you have my books!" Or "Please stop it- this isn't funny!"

"Hey watch it!" Hope had collided with another student, both where sent to floor, textbooks clattered loudly as they hit the floor. "Stupid can't you watch were you-"

Draco stopped and starred at his sister. _Oh no…_ He quickly started to pack up his belongings, _No, no, no! The one person I DIDN'T want to run into!_ Their hands touched on top of _Travels with Trolls_, for it had seemed that Hope had too started to pick up his books.

"Er…"

"Sorry…" Hope muttered, hurriedly pulling her hand back, face a slight pink.

Neither Malfoy spoke, the silence settled over the halls like a fresh blank of snow. It was, eerie to them how deeply they started into one another's eyes- it had only been two day's since their argument and rumors were already flying every were. Draco broke the silence.

"So… any new happen?" He got to his feet, Hope followed his movement and she too stood up.

"Not really… unless you count Ginny doing a vanishing trick and running of all my books- no. Nothings new at all."

Malfoy snickered slightly and they began to walk down the hall, the mood was lightening up, nothing could go wrong once Hope was happy or so he thought. Things were about to take a turn for the worst.

"… _Rip… tear… kill…_" Hope's screeched echoed off the walls, causing Draco to once again drop his books.

"What did you yell for?" He asked her in annoyed tone.

She gave a small shudder and looked to see were to murderous voice had come from.

"T-there was… a v-voice…"

Draco gave her a puzzled look, the one that Ginny had bore on her face not long ago.

"I heard nothing…"

"_Soo hungry… for so long…_" The voice seemed to be nearing them, Hope was looking franticly for the person or creature to which it belonged too.

"Look, I don't hear-"

"Then shut up and listen!" she snapped at her brother.

Taken back by this, Draco closed his mouth and… in a certain way, opened his ears.

"… _Kill… time to kill…_" The sound was moving closer and closer to the two Malfoy's.

"I hear a hissing sound…" He said unsurely.

"LOOK!" Hope yelled.

Draco turned his head and saw, coming out of a nearby picture of a Unicorn, was a giant head. He let out a blood-curdling scream, dropped his books again, grabbed Hope and ran for it.

"_Don't run… let me kill you!_"

Hope screamed along side Draco, both running for their dears sweet lives, never once looking back.

"Ah! Draco!"

Draco stopped, realizing that his sister had fallen to the ground, her leg bent in a funny direction. _Shit, no!_ The monster had not yet caught up to them, so using what little time they had left, Draco rushed over and tried pull Hope to her feet.

"Ow! Stop it brother- that hurts!" It was pointless, he knew he could not move her for fear of hurting her more and if her tried and took to long the monster would find them- and kill them both. "Get out of here!" Hope yelled at him. "Get away from here!"

"Not without you I'm not!"

Time had run out, the creature's forehead was peeping out of another corridor.

"…_I found you…_" It hissed.

Draco took hold of his little sister, embracing her in his arms. Small tears flood down his cheek onto her dirty blond hair.

"Close your eyes…. I've been told it hurts less like that…" he muttered into Hope's ear. "I'm not leaving you to die, if you then I go too!"

_Draco…._ Hope obeyed her brother's orders and shut her eyes; it all went dark. Draco too closed his eyes letting his sight be plunged into thick blackness. The hissing sound that only Draco could understand grew closer, Hope heard it muttering on how it would rip them to little pieces, their dirty blood spilled all over the walls.

"… _Wait…_" it hissed, "_You… you two… both… pureblooded…_" She wished to open her eyes to know what was hissing at them but she kept her eyes shut tight thinking better then to open them. "_One… one is HIS heir… the girl… Girl?_" It was hissing at her, Draco flinched. "_Can you… you understand me?_" Hope nodded her head. "_Then… I… I can't not kill… such... such a pity…_" The sound of movement grew fainter and fainter by the second; soon there was no sound at all, nothing but the sound of the two Malfoy's ragged breaths.

"I-is… is it gone?" Draco asked her.

"I-I… I think so…"

Both opened their eyes… they were alone… nothing had changed. Draco's books lay somewhere in a neighboring corridor and the walls were as clean as ever. It was almost like the whole thing had never happened.

"Wha… what just happened?" Draco asked his sister, still a little nervous about getting up.

"I… don't know- I wish I did… but I don't…"

The older of the two stood up, pulling Hope onto his back as he did so. "Come on," he muttered "Let's get you to the infirmary."

"But your books-"

"I can get them later… what matters at the moment is that I see to it that your in one piece and that we get the HELL outta here!"

Draco carried his sister up flight after flight, some how he ended up on the second floor, still carrying his wounded sister.

"So…" he asked, trying to strike up another conversation. "How did you hurt your self?"

"I was running with you and I slipped- must have landed on my leg on wrong..." Hope's voice died down as they passed a nearby wall, something was written on it. "D-Draco… look…"

"Do I REALY want too?" He turned his head and let out a loud gasp. On the wall, written ether in red ink or blood was:

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

"Oooh dear… look at what's next to it." Hope turned her head and nearly screamed. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat was hanging by its tail from a lit torch, she was as stiff as a bored, her round cat eyes starring emotionlessly at them.

"Oh… my… god…" Was all Hope could must up for words.

"Yeah… p-pretty scary…."

Then every thing went from bad- to worse. Ever herd of Murphy's Law? It this saying that goes something like this, 'what ever can go wrong- WILL go wrong!' It was an unpleasant saying but a most accurate one at that, for you see just as Draco said those very words a mass of students came clattering down a nearby hall from dinner. They stopped at starred, horror struck at what was presented before them.

"Oh my god! Is the Mr.Filch's cat?" Some yelled.

"_Chamber of Secrets_… what's that?" Asked another.

"I bet it was the Malfoy's who did it!" another yelled.

_Hooo boy…_ Hope thought. _This day just keeps just REALLY seems to hate me…_

"What's going on?" Every turned their heads, and then in a hearts beets movement, moved out of the way. Filch loud out a shriek of terror at the sight of his beloved pet.

"MALFOY!!!" He rounded on Draco and Hope, his eyes shown with murderous intentions. "YOU- YOU MURDERED MY CAT!!!"

"No- we found her- Hope- her leg's-"

"I'LL MURDER YA' BOTH!!!"

"_Argus_!" Dumbledore put a soothing hand on Filch's shoulder. "Do not believe that Miss and Mr. Malfoy here have anything to do with the petrified cat. I simply believe that they were at the wrong place and the wrong time." he turned to Face Hope and Draco, his light-blue eye's shinning through their half-mooned spectacles.

"I believe that it is time for bed… perfects would you please lead your houses back their rooms- Draco I suggest you take your sister to the infirmary. Minerva please round up the rest of the teachers for me would you?"

Professor McGonagall gave Dumbledore a swift nod and set of to work. "Hufflepuff's/Slytherin's/Gryffindor's/ Ravencalw's this way!" the prefects called out to each individual houses. The hallway, now cleared, left only the Malfoy siblings and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Please Dumbledore," Hope cried. "We're innocent! Draco and I haven't done anything wrong we-"

"Didn't you hear me say 'simply at the wrong place at the wrong time?' No, you two could not have Petrified Mrs. Norris, no that was much stronger Dark magic then ether of you two combined could have done- and with your left leg broken I highly doubt you could have even harm a fly."

Hope starred at Dumbledore in disbelief. She was purely amazed that he thought BOTH of them were innocent.

"Well?" He asked them after a long pause. "Hurry up to Madam Pomfrey, she's expecting you two." Dumbledore smiled at the two Malfoy's. Draco nodded his head and left the headmaster standing alone in the wet-puddle hallway.

"Lucky break, huh?" He asked her as they climbed the steps up to the infirmary.

Hope shook her head, dirty blond hairs flying every direction.

"No," she said in a cold voice, "it's not lucky… just wait and see- tomorrow every one's going to be accusing you and me of the Mrs. Norris stunt." _And I'll be considered no better then Draco… I never wanted any of this to happen! Why? Why god? Why do you hate me so much!??!_

* * *

Yes it seems God does not like our little fuzzy friend... sighs, oh well that be me fault but- it makes a good story! Yeah I finally got the Chamber of Secrets in the Fanfic! now the story can really get going... hmmm... I still deciding wether or not to make this HarryXOC or DracoXOC... it's a hard choice- but I'm also thinking of making a next series for this, ether the 4th book or the 5th book... both are really good ones to mess with. Please tell me which one would be better? Thanks!- Hope

(and yes that is my realy name... I was going to name the girl Sara... but writing that name down over and over again would make me think of a girl who USED to be my friend... so I put my own name down for fun and it sounded cooler anyway...)


	5. Quidditch Kiss

**Chapter Five**

**Quidditch Kiss**

* * *

Hope stared at Professor Lockheart, her mind drifting slowly off into a dream world were she had Harry were walking next to the lake, hand in hand, the sun just starting to set.

"And then I grabbed the vampire by the scruff and- come on Harry your not evening _trying_ to looked startled, THAT'S better! So there we were-" Lockheart continued his story about the vampire, Harry's face now looking like bright red tomatoes, he could not look at the class.

Hope rather hated Defense Against the Dark Art's class, all she ever learned was that their professor had a very large ego and what he lacked in brains; he made up in smile. The bell rang and she quickly skittered out of the room before Lockheart could even tell them the homework. _I'll just ask Ginny later…. Speaking of which, I still have to ask her where she went yesterday! _Yes Hope still had no idea why the Weasley girl had gone and ditched her, taking along all her books. But said books returned to her later that evening, for when she woke up the next day… they were sitting on top of a neighboring tabletop and for days on end Ginny would avoid Hope at all cost. If she was writing something down in a book and Hope entered, Ginny would up and leave. If each were walking down opposite ends of a corridor, Ginny would turn right around and quickly hurry off in a different direction. Some times she wouldn't even come to breakfast, launch, or dinner. _Maybe she thinks I the heir? But she wasn't around when Draco and I were caught._

Ginny wasn't the only one avoiding Hope. About half the school seemed to run away at the site of her, though it could be said that more then 70 percent of the Slytherin's now rather enjoyed her company.

"Why does nothing ever go my way?" she muttered, heading to the Gryffindor common room. "Maybe I should have been in Slytherin- NO! I mustn't think like that…. _Wattlebird_."

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open to reveal the lion's den. A nice orange and fire was burning and not a student was hanging out in the common room that night. Hope sighed with relief and sat down in a big, red, squishy armchair. For well over an hour, Hope worked vigorously into the night, her hand writing getting sloppier by the minute. _Father would have my head if he saw that I was writing down right now._

Potions was a breeze for the adopted Malfoy, Transfiguration too. She did fairly well in Charms. Defense Against the Dark Arts…. Was better then all three combined. _I guess it helps to have a former Deatheater as a father!_

"Er… Hope?"

Hope whipped her head around to see where the voice had come from. She gasped when she stared back into Ginny Weasley's eyes.

"I… I am sorry!" Ginny looked down at her feet, to embarrassed to look her friend in the face.

Hope starred at Ginny for a minute. "Don't be," she muttered, "it's not like you meant to ditch me…"

It was silent for a bit, the fire crackled dully in the background. Ginny looked up to face Hope.

"Hope…. Could you tell me… what happened the day, the day… I felt you?"

Silence fell again. Hope starred back at the small mouse-like girl. "Don't you remember what happened," she asked. Ginny shook her head, red strains flying every which way.

"Well, it sorta went like this…."

* * *

Draco stayed awake all that night thinking about the up coming Quidditch game, Slytherin VS. Gryffindor! He wondered what team his sister would cheer. _She might cheer for Gryffindor- but I'm her brother… so she might cheer for me…_ He continued to ponder this thought a bit longer before deciding that he could not sleep and that he needed snack to tide his hunger over.

"Those disgusting creators love to give that food away." He mumbled.

The trip hadn't taken very long, the picture with the fruit (The entrance to the Hogwarts kitchens.) Was very close by.

_Just tickle the pear,_ he thought, tickling the green fruit and it formed it's self into a door handle. Malfoy grasped the handle tightly and yanked open the portrait. Hundreds of house elves were moving here and there, making sweets for the next morning, half stopped to notice that Draco was there then hurry off and in a matter of second reappear with five trays full of hot coco.

"Thanks." He muttered taking a cup from tray of the nearest elf.

"Would the master be wanting anything else?" It asked him, it's voice high and squeaky.

"Yeah, a piece of bread," two elves trust two platefuls of French bread at him, "and… a bar or chocolate." Well over ten bars of chocolate sweets surrounded him now.

"Anything else, sir?" It asked him again.

"No, no… I'm good…" Draco took a bit out of bread and a sip of his hot coco. The most elves now hurry back to finish off the breakfast meals for the morning; some stayed with Draco in case he need them to do anything else. _Filthy things…_

* * *

"… And I thought we a goner for sure- but it just left us there, said something about being pureblood." Hope told Ginny, the fire now dying down to a flicker of burning orange.

Ginny was silent for a moment, fingers playing with strands of her red hair.

"So… it's my fault every one thinks you and Malfoy are the heirs…" she said quietly.

"No! I-It's not your fault at all… you can't even remember what happened that day, right?"

Ginny starred at the dying flames. "Yeah," she murmured, "right." _Pat, pat, pat._ It had starred to rain; small dripplets of water were hitting the glass pains of the common room windows. "So… there's a Quidditch game tomorrow, are you going?" Ginny asked, doing her best to change to subject at all costs.

"Oh the game! I'd completely forgot!" Jumping to her feet and knocking over several books over in the processes, Hope paced back and forth wondering now who she should and would cheer for. She rounded on Ginny.

"Ginny- who do I cheer for?"

"What?" Ginny asked, surprised by such an unusual question.

"Who do I cheer for? Gryffindor or Draco? He is my brother and all but what about my house? Do I cheer for them or my family?"

* * *

Draco starred at out of the window; it was raining cats and dogs out. _Great,_ he thought. _Just PERFECT weather for tomorrow's game, just perfect…_

* * *

Hope watched as the Gryffindor team entered the Quidditch arena. Harry waved at her; she hesitated before waving back at him. Next entered the Slytherin team, more then half the crowed booed while the rest cheered. She spotted her brother, his pure white gleaming hair, shinning magnificently- even in the horrid weather conditions he was still beautiful. _No,_ Hope thought sternly to herself. _No- you never thought that! You never thought that…. _She repeated said chant until the Slytherin team mounted their brooms and took off, green robes billowing wildly about them.

The whistle was blow and everything became a blur, the rain making things even more impossible to see. Though the speakers Hope could tell the score as Lee Jordan shouted out, "Slytherin leads, sixty to zero-"

Harry meanwhile was having problems of his own, a mad Bludger seemed to have taken a liking to him and was chasing him all over the field. Harry zoomed right, it followed. Harry divided downwards, it still followed. Harry did a triple loop-de-loop with a spinning kick, and guess what? It still followed.

Annoyed by this, Harry zoomed over to the Beaters of the team (Fred and George,) and yelled at them, "Hey! A little help over here!" The twins turned and smacked the oncoming Bludger as Harry zoomed by them.

"Thanks." But the metal ball turned around and started it's chase after the Boy Who Could Not Escape The Evil Annoying Bludger again.

Harry let out a cry of annoyance, Fred smacked the Bludger at Malfoy but it turned on the spot and pelted right back at Harry.

Hope starred at a shape whizzing back and forth. "Is that Harry?" She turned, asking Hermione.

Hermione starred at the shape and gasped.

"That's Harry! And look! A Bludger's chasing after him!"

"WHAT!!!!"

Hope turned her attention back to Potter, as he dip, dived, and bucked to avoid the mad metal object.

Malfoy on the other hand was having a hard time staying on his broom; he could not help but laugh as Potter did every thing in his power to avoid the Bludger.

"What's the matter, Potter? Got another fan have you? I think this one wants more then your picture, Potter!" Draco called to Harry as he did a swift turn to escape the Bludger.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he zoomed past Draco.

The Bludger smashed into Draco, nearly sending him crashing to the ground, and then continued its chase after Potter.

_Crap._ Draco thought as he pulled himself back onto his broom. _Nearly fell off-_ Harry whizzed by Draco again. This time Malfoy fell and with a stroke of luck grabbed the end of Harry's broom.

"Let go!" Harry cried, serving to left and right trying to make Draco let go.

"Stop it you idiot! You keep doing that and I fall!"

The Bludger charged at both of them. They swore loudly at the same time and then two things happened. First, Draco fell off his broom and second, Harry's arm was smashed by the crazed Bludger.

"Draco!" Hope screamed as she watched her brother fall.

She raced out onto the pitch, her eyes never leaving Draco. "S_ecurus!_" Hope yelled. Draco landed with a light _thump_; his Quidditch uniform splattered with mud. "Draco! Draco are you ok?" _Oh I HOPE I said that spell right!_ "Draco! Draco say something anything!"

Draco blinked a few times. He moved a piece of mud-splattered hair out of his face and starred at his sister.

"You… you saved me…"

"**Harry's got the Snitch- Gryffindor wins!**" The cheering from the houses drowned Lee's voice out as he announced the winners. Then the cheering stopped, cry's filled the air- Hope turned to see Harry lying on the ground, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rushing towards him. "Harry…" She murmured, completely forgetting her brother.

_No!_ Draco yelled in his head. _I will no lose her to Potter!_ Draco grabbed his younger sister by the arm and pulled her close to him. "Draco what are you-" He kissed her before she could even say anything else.

There they where, in the mud, completely soaked by the rain…. And Draco was kissing Hope. He pulled away, his eye showing nothing but pure shock. Hope starred back at him.

"Draco! Hope!"

Both turned their heads to see Lucius Malfoy standing not but ten feet away from them. _Oh… crap! I am so dead! _They thought- and to be perfectly honest, they were 100 percent correct.

* * *

_Yeah I did a random kiss sence... it was going to be Harry b-b-ut there was no way I could do that... so I just made Draco get angry- but don't worry all you HopeXHarry fans I promise I'll make them kiss... sooner or later... maybe in the next chapter... and I'm decided that I am going to do book 5 cause I'm going put a major plot twister in there and that one is just going to be fun to screw around with! _

_So I HOPE all of you liked this update! Sorry it took so long- I kept getting lazy or something would interput my work... oh well what can you do! _

_Please tell me what you think!_

_-Hope1090_


	6. The Seeing Of The Kiss

**Chapter Six**

**The Seeing Of The Kiss**

…They were 100 percent correct- if he had seen them! Hope starred in shock at her father, had he seen them? Was she going to be punished? Was Draco going to punished? What if… _WHAT IF HE KILLS ME!!! No… calm down… calm down, father wouldn't kill me over a kiss would he? Then again, he did cast the __Cruciatus Curse on me just for helping him and Mr. Weasley up and for saying sorry… yeah maybe he would kill me over a kiss…_

"F-father, I-" Draco began put Lucius put up a hand, signaling for silence. Silence he was given.

"It's all right Draco I understand."

Draco (along with Hope,) starred at their father in disbelief.

"Y-you do?" Hope asked him in an unsure tone.

"Of coarse I do, you silly girl!" He snapped at her. Hope recoiled slightly at the sound of his tone. "It's obvious that some one jinxed the Bludger and there for it was not Draco's fault that he fell…"

"Though next time, Hope, you might want to use a different spell- the chances of the 'Securus' spell working has twenty-five percent chance of saving a persons life if done by an inexperienced witch or wizard; you could have killed your brother instead of saving him."

Hope didn't say anything. _H-he…. He didn't see the kiss… I'M SAVED!!!_ She would have jumped for joy if Lucius weren't standing right in front of her. _Though he is angry with me for using the wrong spell…_ she sighed bitterly under her breath so as he father could not hear._He never was and is pleased with anything I do…_

Draco gaped at his father who had not seen them- he had not seen them kiss._B-but… he interrupted us… so how is that?_ Draco tried to think over how it was possible but after a few moments, gave up and just expected the fact that he was not going to die a horrible painful death by the hand of his father.

"What are you two starring at?" Mr. Malfoy asked them, they blinked, startled by his sudden appearance into their dream-state.

"Er… clouds?" Hope said.

"Potter…" Draco muttered.

"What was that Draco?" Lucius asked his beloved son. Draco pointed to where Harry was being rushed of the Quidditch pitch and off to Hospital Wing. Lucius gave a small smirk of triumph and walked over without another word. Hope starred at him as he walked off then turned her attention back to her brother.

"I don't know if I should cry from pure joy or just cry…" He said to her.

"Ether way," she told him. "You're going to cry."

"True…"

* * *

Ron sat hiding underneath one of the Slytherin bleachers, covering his mouth and trying his best not to puke. He had seen it. He had seen Draco kiss his sister- no not a normal on the cheek kiss- but full force on the lips. _Blood hell, I think I saw his tongue- that sick f-_ Ron puked. He sat back up coughing and spitting out the rest of the disgusting liquid.

"I've gotta tell Harry." He murmured.

* * *

Ginny looked around for Hope as she followed the rest of Gryffindor up to the Hospital Wing, her friend was nowhere to be seen. _Where could she have gone?_ Ginny was frightened, first the chamber was opened, her memory was leaving her, Hope's leg, the Bludger- now THIS! _Is this my fault? No…. it…. It couldn't be…_ Then she noticed that Ron wasn't there and she started to panic again. _Oh god, oh god! I need to talk to some one… now! Any on-!_

Ginny turned and left her house to carry Harry to the Hospital Wing, she ran straight for the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny never stopped once; she refused to stop until she had gotten to the common room entrance.

"_Wattlebird._" She told the Fat Lady.

"…Enter…"

The portrait swung open and Ginny rushed inside, quickly closing the door behind her. No one was there; she was all alone. _Good. This is perfect._

Ginny ran up into the girl's dormitory, threw her pillow to one side. Revealing a small black leather book. _Tom will know what to do,_ she thought.

The younger Weasley took the book and at once began to write furiously.

'_Tom…. Are you there?'_ The ink faded away and was replaced by a new set of words.

'_**I am always here, what is that you wish to talk to me about…**__'_

* * *

Ron hurried as fast as his legs would carry him but every time he thought of Hope and Draco he was forced to stop and puke behind a suit of amour. _Crap, I'll never get to Harry in the condition… stupid Hope and… and…_ He puked a 5th time, here wasn't much left in him now.

"This is pointless…" Ron moaned but he continued to travel onwards.

It took him a good twenty minuets to get to the Hospital Wing, he had puke three more times and his legs were now getting very shaky- Ron knew he would not be able to support himself much longer.

He tripped and fell flat on his face. Muttering every swear word he knew (including two in Danish.) Ron got back up and struggled to keep walking.

"Asel… asel-hul… Shit…" He murmured as he came before to hospital doors.

The 6th Weasley banged on the great doors, though his knocking barely made any sound. "Open up!" He cried, voice weak from all the puking. "Please! I need to see Harry!"

Madam Pomfrey opened the doors, an annoyed look on her face.

"What is it Mr. Weasley? Potter is in no good condition too be seeing you at the mom- good lord boy! What has happened to you?!?"

Ron was rather pale looking, plus he was covered in puke. He said nothing and Madam Pomfrey hurried him in.

"Stay right here," she told him. "I'll be back. Try to get some sleep while I'm gone!"

The madam scuttled out of the room, looking for whatever it was she was need to fix Ron up.

Ron had other plans.

"Harry?" He called out. "Harry where are you?"

Harry stirred at the sound of his name, the pain in his arm was killing him and he had just fallen asleep.

"Ron I was about to fall asleep and do you how much my arm f-"

"Harry, Harry," Ron said cutting him off, "you won't believe what I saw!" Ron was really excited now. Excited to prove Hope was just another Malfoy or even worse then a Malfoy- that she and Draco were to one's who opened the Chamber. Ron had never once trusted her much; thought that she was just another stuck-up pureblood.

"You're right- I probably wont. So what is this _unbelievable_ news?" Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice from his bedside table.

"I saw Draco kiss Hope!"

There was aloud '**splooshing'** sound and Ron found himself even more soaking wet, covered with pumpkin juice.

"What was that for Harry? You didn't have to spit it all at me!"

"HE KISSED HIS SISTER!?!!?" Harry yelled at Ron, ignoring the fact that his best friend was soaked to bone in Harry- Potter-spit-up-pumpkin-juice. "MALFOY KISSED HOPE!?!!?"

Ron covered The Boy Who Lived mouth. "Ssssh!" Ron told him as Madam Pomfrey came back into view, a few other teachers fallowing her as they carried a human shaped object.

"Put him over here, shhh! Potter and Weasley should be sleeping." She told the faculty.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry was quite happy that Dobby had left the second Ron had entered, though now he was wishing that Ron had not coming in and that he was still telling Dobby to 'please shut it!' It was certainly better then hearing about Hope and Draco and their incest love. His arm was killing him and Harry was running low on tolerance. It only grew worse when Ron shushed him and the faculty came running in, carrying something with their wands.

"Put him over, SSSH! Potter and Weasley should be sleeping." Madam Pomfrey told them.

"Good heavens!" said the voice of McGonagall, "what is Weasley doing here?" she sounded terrified.

The madam shushed her, flicking her wand, a human shape object landed on a nearby bed.

"Weasley came here looking like a mess so I went off and told him to stay put and sleep while I find him something to fix him up- seems that's going to be delayed…"

Harry gave Ron a question look, but his friend only returned it with a 'Draco/Hope' look on his face. _Ron always was sickened by incest. _

"But, Albus… surely… _who_?" McGonagall asked, her voice now more shaken then before.

"The question is not _who_," Dumbledore told in a calm voice, his eye resting on the body of a petrified Colin Creevey. "The question is, _how_…"

* * *

Hope starred up at the wooden bunk of her bed. Ginny was not back yet and it was visiting hours at Hospital Wing, so where could the Weasley girl be? _I hope that… that THING didn't get her… oh god- oh god! I have to find her!_

Hope got up from her bed raced down the stairs, out the portrait hole, and down the corridor. For a Gryffindor- she lacked brains.

Going out after curfew, forgetting about a killing beast on the loose, angry houses that thought she was the heir to Slytherin- yeah… she wasn't the brightest among her peers.

As Hope wandered the empty dark hallways, her mind wandered back to the kiss Draco had given her. It was a sinful thing to do, but so amazing and sweet. _Plus, he's not __really__ my brother… I AM adopted… _even though she tried to convince herself that it was ok, it still felt a bit incestuous.

She quickly hid behind a suit of armor when she heard the sound of footsteps. The headmaster, her head of house, Professor Snape, Professor Lockheart, and a floating… body? Hope covered her mouth, stifling a gasp. _COLIN!_ Colin's body petrified, his hands desperately clinging to his camera. Her mind raced back to Ginny, now even more frightened then ever. _I've got to find her before she's Petrified!_

* * *

_**Author: Well that's that... I hope you all liked this cause it stumped me on how to write this chapter. But then I figured it out, thanks to a friend of mine who's writing her own story- not fanfiction related (but it's still good.)**_

_**I have decided on the sequals- I will be doing book 4th and 5th, an epic of the 6th and an ending for the 7th... **_

_**... That's going to be hard... Eep, work! I don't like work...**_

_**Well that's all for now folks- until next time... This is Hope- signing off! **  
_


	7. The Final Chapter Of Another Story

**Chapter Seven**

**The Final Chapter Of Another Story  
**

Hope looked up at the notice, clinging onto the bulletin board of the Gryffindor common room. It read as the Following:

To all those who wish to join:

**I, Professor Lockheart, have been chosen to teach all you gifted young ones, the way of Wizard Dueling!**

**It will be a fun, magical time in which you will all sorts of nifty spells- so come on down and give it a whirl!**

**Sincerely:**

**Gilderoy Lockheart**

_It sounds like fun,_ Hope thought. _Perhaps Harry will go and try it out… maybe Ginny?... OH WHERE COULD THAT BLOODY GIRL BE?!?!_ Hope had not seen nor herd from the little red-head since the Quidditch match. Last nights, attempt of find Ginny had been most futile. The 7th Weasley was nowhere to be found. Hope worried constantly about her friend; normally she would have run straight towards Hermione but often times the bushy-heard girl was to busy with _other_ stuff.

"Give it a whirl," Hope muttered to her self as she walked to the Great Hall to start her dueling. "What a stupid phrase…"

* * *

Draco starred at the poster hanging in on a notice board. _Dueling? That man couldn't stop a Cornish Pixie if he tried!_ Malfoy shrugged his shoulders and headed down to dining hall, he wanted to what that oaf of a man could teach…

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall, they too had herd about the Dueling club and Hermione thought that a little bit of dueling would come in hand on their journeys. That and she wanted a good look at Professor Lockheart and his so called 'great knowledge of the dark arts.'

Ron on the other hand had been a little reluctant, it was only when Hermione pulled out her wand and threatened him did he agree to go.

"I tell you," He whispered to Harry was walked, "she doesn't need them if you ask me, probably would have turned me into a rat or something if I had said no."

"I would not have turned you into a rat, Ronald." She said firmly, not even glancing back at them. "I would have turned you into a pill of-"

"Oh thanks Hermione- that's just what I needed to hear!"

As the trio approached the Great Hall entrance, Hope rounded the corner and bumped into them. Startled, she dropped her wand, schoolbag, and etc. on the ground.

"I'm sorry, that was all my faul- Hermione! Harry- Ron! It's you guys." Hope smiled at them as she began to pick up her dropped belongings.

"Hope, we haven't see you in awhile- here lemme help you with that." Hermione told her friend as she herself started to pick up the scattered objects.

Ron simply refused to look at the adopted Malfoy, Harry…. Harry was finding it difficult to keep eye contact with Hope. He had never really been able to stare her straight in the face after Ron told him THAT story.

"Er, yeah… sorry about that…. Work and all…" he muttered as he handed back her wand.

Harry's hand lingered on Hope's- just for a second before pulling away. She blushed and looked away, not wanting the Boy-Who-Lived to see her beet red face.

"Um, yeah… thanks…. Um… a-are you guys going to the dueling club thingy?" Hope asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Ron said, looking at a moving portrait of woman's tea party. A raven-haired girl was serving tea and had just spilled it all over another's lap. He found it much easy to talk to Hope if he wasn't looking at her face, "Hermione here forced- I mean- 'talked' us into going…"

Then suddenly, the Great Hall doors burst open, Gildory Lockheart stood in the archway smiling down at the quartet.

"Welcome, welcome! Come in your just in time. Step lively now, that's it- now every one," he said addressing a large majority of students, probably about half the school was looking up at him now, "welcome to your first dueling lessons. Professor Dumbledore has given me the permission to teach how to duel, defend, and become great fighting wizards." Hope was starting to drift off at this point, she never could listen to Professor Lockheart for long.

Gildory continued on with his speech for some time, once finished he asked Snape to practice with thus having himself blown all the way across the room.

"A-all right, yes good job Professor Snape- now if I wanted to I could have-"

"Why don't we let them duel for themselves, Gildory… it'll be much more… educational." Snape comment as Lockheart managed to stand up.

Lockheart started at black dressed teacher before putting his _Witch Weekly's _Most-Charming-Smile five time winner smile back on.

"Yes of coarse! Let's see Mr. Potter and… and…" he looked around for another student, "you! Mr. Malfoy."

'_It'll be a good experience,' Hermione said. 'Loads of fun!' LOADS OF FUN MY ASS!_ Harry thought sullenly to himself.

He glanced over and noticed that Hope was giving him the thumbs up, 'good luck' she mouthed to him. _Thanks,_ Harry thought. _I'm going to need it…_

* * *

**_(Author: Ok here's the new part- HOPE you like it- sorta a cliffy) _**

Draco starred up at the deadly snake; Harry was next to him. Hope and the blood traitor lay nearly dead at their feet. _So… this is what it feels like before you die._ Images of his life flashed before his eyes…

"_Happy birthday son," his fourth birthday, Hope had not been adopted yet. He had gotten a white teddy-bear that responded__to your tears. It head been his favorite toy until one day it vanished…_

"_This is your new sister Draco, Hope Malfoy. Don't be shy now…" She had been so afraid that day… so innocent and cute…_

"_I HATE YOU DRACO!" This wasn't a pleasant memory._

"_I won't leave you, Hope!" So this the monster that came out of the portrait that night…_

"_Yes of coarse! Let's see Mr. Potter and… and…" His fight against Potter, blood hell, turned out to be Parselmouth. Hope was one too…_

"_It took Miss. Weasley and Miss. Malfoy." It had terrified Draco to hear those words. He had decided to follower Potter. Lockheart was a fake, the Boy-Who-Lived opened the Chamber of Secrets to save both girls… and Draco tripped and fell down the hole; landing on top off Potter…_

"Hey… P-Potter…" Malfoy asked the Gryffindor shakily.

"What Malfoy?!?" Neither took their eyes of the Basilisk as it slowly made it's way towards them.

"You wouldn't happen to have a plan or anything would you?"

"Um- do you really want to know the answer to that one?"

Draco looked at Riddle, the boy's smile was freaking him out more then the snake.

"I'd rather not…."

"(_Kill them, if you can see them then sniff them out!_)" Riddle hissed to the monster. It stood still them with lighting speed lunged at them, Potter dodged the snake; knowing what Tom had said to his pet. Draco on the other hand ended on top of the head of the beast.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" he yelled down to Harry who was at the time still barley dodging the Basilisk, the Phoenix watched from the sidelines.

Harry looked up at Draco._ Some guys have all the luck,_ he thought as he landed in a pool of water, the monster missing his face by mere inches. _I have to dodge to save my life and he gets to sit all comfy-cozy on top of the monster. Lucky Bastard._ Another near miss, things weren't looking up for ether of them.

Harry looked down at the tattered old hat in his hands; a bird and hat was sent to help him. Dumbledore was _sooo_ helpful- NOT!

"Draco!"

Malfoy looked down at Harry.

"WHAT?!?!"

"CATCH!" and threw the sorting hat up at his worst enemy. It would never make it; it was only cloth and would float right back down. Fawks swooped down from a neighboring statue and snatched the Sorting Hat outta the air and into Draco's hands. Draco starred at the filthy thing.

"WHAT IN HELLS NAME AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS?" The snake and finally caught on that their was an unwanted passenger on it's head. It tried to crash it's skull into the ceiling, but Tom ordered it not to.

"(_Foolish young one, don't. You'll knock yourself out like that…._)"

The beast nodded and turned its attention back to Harry, who had now taken flight in a dark tunnel.

_How DARE Potter run away at a time like this!_ Draco yelled thought, cursing Harry underneath his breath, holding tightly onto the snake as it began its pursuit of the Boy-Who-Lived._Just what am I supposed to do with a HAT! A HAT! A-a stupid old-_ something shimmered inside the tattered old Sorting Hat.

"Huh? What on earth…" Draco reached in and pulled out a small dagger. Malfoy starred at it in wonder, the jade handle with a green snake wrapping itself around the handle. "A dagger? Coulda given me a sword or something but this is fine... Harry!"

Harry starred up at Draco, he was currently being squeezed to death by the Basilisk's tail. Riddle was enjoying his suffering.

"W-what is it?" Words made themselves hard to form, darkness starting to block his vision.

"CATCH!"

Malfoy threw the hat back to Harry, something big and silver flew from the old wizard cap and sliced the beast's tail in two. Gryffindor's sword held tight in Harry's hand he charged forward, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"THIS IS FOR GINNY AND HOPE!" and thrust the sword into the snake. The basilisk shrieked, and Draco to yelled.

"AND THIS IS FOR MY SISTER!"

There was a horrible sound, and the monster fell dead; sword of Gryffindor piercing it's heart and the _Knife of Slytherin _through it's skull. Both boy's turned on Tom, knowing slowly retreating.

"(_W-wait… please w-we can talk…_)"

"You-" Draco muttered

"Sick-" Harry said.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

(The author does not wish to go into detail of what happens next... it is far to violent for our younger readers...)

* * *

Hope slowly opened one of her eye's, bright light shown into them forcing her to close them tight and shut. There was a voice. It was... she had herd it before. _Who's calling my name? Is that my name?... Hope... yeah it is... Argh! I'd wish they'd shut up- I'm trying to sleep here..._

_"_HopeHope wake up!" there was that voice again...

_SHUT UP!_

_"_Hope WAKE UP NOW!!!"

Hope glared at her borther, who was startled by her sudden awakening.

"SHUT UP! I'm trying... to... Draco?"the adopted Malfoy starred at her older brother, memories flooding back into her mind. _Ginny! There was that book and... and..._ She couldn't remember the rest. Hope blinked in surprise as Draco sqeezed her tight in his arms, small drops of slaty water runnig down his cheeks, "Draco?"

"Thank god... your alive!"

Draco was crushing her body in his firm hold but she didn't care, her bother was there for her... and that was all that mattered to Hope.

---------------

Harry smiled, it was a happysight to see the brother and sister re-unighted- but it was so sad for him too. _Does she care for her Draco more than a brother?..._ The Boy-Who-Lived looked down at the sleeping Ginny Weasley, thoughts clouded with dread and wonder. He glanced back over at the Malfoy's, they were still hugging. _Who is she?_

**_To Be Continued…._**


	8. Notes From the Author

Ok I Hoped you all liked it, I redid the ending cause the other one plan out sucked. 

So If you all want to know I'm going to write a short squel to this story which will then be followed by another Fanfic related to this one. The next Epic of Hope is going to be called...

**_"She's Voldermorts WHAT?!?!"_**

(Or something like that... I haven't really thought about the name but it takes place in the Gravyard with Harry and his dead friend. Riddle tells him about Hope and the _Knife Of Slytherin_.)

* * *


End file.
